The Littlest Noble!
by Thousand-Eyed Zacktas
Summary: Things will soon be flipped upside down when a World Noble with a extreme thirst for adventure soon makes her way out from the capital of the World Government and sets out for adventure on the high seas of the One Piece world. What trouble could this clueless, abnormal, immature, fun loving and hyperactive character with a happy-go-lucky personality cause? Read and watch the antics
1. Chapter 1: Meet Saint Sarah!

**●-Appearance-●**

Sarah is a young girl. She has emerald green colored eyes and brown hair tied in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. She wears a white pullover over a collarless shirt with black and white stripes. A pink heart is on the right side of her pullover. She wears blue shorts. She wears dark gray socks and black tennis shoes with white soles and white shoelaces.

These are her adventuring clothes but in the presence of other World Nobles. She wears the same kind of white robe that resembles a spacesuit (sometimes accompanied by a cape) with a skirt that all World Nobles wear.

 **●-Personality-●**

Sarah is a clueless, abnormal, immature, fun loving and hyperactive character with a happy-go-lucky personality. She is an extremely determined person, and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task. She is also somewhat dramatic to the people who are kind to her. She is also over-confident. Sometimes, though, she shows her devious side when trying to get things to work together in her favor. She sometimes tends to make mountains out of molehills.

Sarah is very kind-hearted and innocent, and very rarely acts openly mean to anyone, even her enemies. She is a very selfless and loyal person, especially towards those close to her. Despite her well-meaning intentions, Sarah's actions often annoy and cause trouble for those around her.

Sarah can become scared easily and usually panics when frightened. She is afraid of the dark (or what is in the dark) and clowns. She also hates hot sauce. Occasionally, Sarah is too ignorant to notice impending danger and her unworldly thinking may put herself or others in peril. She also cannot detect lies or malice information as easy as the other characters, mainly due to her naive nature.

Sarah's innocence also makes her overly trusting and very gullible, and she is easily manipulated by people who intend to use and/or harm her. Even though she is generally good-natured and easygoing, when frustrated and angered, Sarah can be sarcastic, rude and 'foul-mouthed' to others.

Sarah also has an extreme thirst for adventure, wanting to explore the world. Which she has stated is the main reason her father Saint Roswald keeps trying to barricade her in her room. Because of this adventurous nature, she tends to avoid taking 'the easy way out' at times. Sarah has no actual sense of caution and in fact, has been known to literally laugh in the face of danger and walk into potentially harmful situations with a massive grin.

 **|-Antagonistic side-|**

Sarah is intelligent and her antagonism does not excuse her at all, including annoyance.

 **●-Relationships-●**

 **|-Akoni-|**

Sarah and Akoni are thicker as friends than a nail to its finger. Though the two might not be the brightest bulbs in the socket, Sarah and Akoni make one heck of a team, though most of the time their wacky antics only serve to land them in deep water without even trying. The two are nearly inseparable almost every waking moment.

 **|-Saint Charloss-|**

Charloss is usually shown to have a considerable dislike towards his younger sister Sarah, for constantly ruining his day and driving him up the wall with her annoying antics and annoying things. He would often get punished for her antics despite doing _nothing_ wrong. Though, once in a while, Charloss has occasionally shown kindness towards Sarah under certain circumstances.

|- **Saint Roswald** -|

Roswald appears to be very protective of his youngest daughter Saint Sarah, as he fears her extreme thirst for adventure would get her hurt or worse. He also fears she would become a pirate to fulfill her hunger for adventure rather then carry on the legacy of the World Nobles.

 **●-Abilities and Powers-●**

Sarah has many skills such as:

 **Attack Recording** : She can use this ability to gather/record an (physical only, not Devil Fruit powered) attack from an opponent and use that attack as her own. When she has the attack, she may be able to use that attack as many times as she wants.

 **(Limitations for Attack Recording** : It seems that to copy some of the more stronger physical attacks, the user needs to be damaged by the attack from the person she needs to copy thus giving it a big weakness. She also needs great concentration to use this ability)

 **Cooking** :-She has attempted cooking, but is shown to be bad at it.

 **Lack of Orientation** : She often demonstrates that she can easily get lost everywhere and always walks in the wrong direction. She even sometimes walks the wrong way when having her target in plain sight, looking for shortcuts. Sarah can also get confused by her own directions.

 **Lucha Libre** (which translates literally as Free Wrestling or Free Fighting. It is a term used in Mexico for a form of professional wrestling developed in the country.): Despite her young age and size, she has demonstrated that she is a very high-level master of this fighting style. Akoni once commented that it was probably her " **Attack Recording"** ability kicking in after watching all that action-packed, high-flying mexican styled wrestling on the Video Den Den Mushi.

 **Strength:** It's unknown how strong she is physically, but she is able to carry around Akoni with relative ease.

 **World Noble:** As a World Noble she can do as she pleases and can summon in an admiral, if she is harmed in any way.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Akoni!

**●-Appearance-●**

Akoni was just a crimson newsboy cap before he "ate" an Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit that allows him to become a volcano and somehow gave him sentience **.** In his Zoan form, Akoni is a miniature hawaiian volcano. He has cutesy eyes, large lips, and a runny nose.

●- **Personality** -●

Akoni's portrayal is pleasant, overweight, lazy, unmannerly, unintelligent, and generally ignorant. Sometimes, Akoni has trouble with even the most rudimentary tasks and displays little common sense or intelligence. His memory can be appalling and he can forget how to do the most instinctual of actions such as eating or how to fall over. He once forgot that he ate a candy bar the second after he ate it.

In other times, he can appear almost so brilliant that it surprises the other characters, and is prone to fits of temporary intelligence, which confuses the other characters. He seems to detect malice and sarcasm more easily than Sarah, indicating that he is more attentive or emotionally connected than other characters. He also displays witty banter at times and often can be sarcastic. He is generally well-intentioned but often inadvertently causes trouble, for both himself and also his friends

 **●-Relationships-●**

|- **Charloss** -|

He often annoys Charloss with Sarah, although he thinks Charloss is one of his best friends, Charloss doesn't reciprocate this "friendship". Charloss thinks he is annoying and dumb, even worse than Sarah. He has sometimes got along with Charloss though, although they only last for short amounts of time.

 **|-Sarah-|**

Akoni and Sarah have been best friends since the day he "ate" his Devil Fruit. They have spent a large majority of their life together and are very close to one another. Akoni cares about Sarah very much as shown in a multitude of instances. He often tries to give Sarah the best advice he has even if it's very illogical. He also is shown to go to great lengths for Sarah.

 **●-Abilities and Powers-●**

Akoni, although mentally weak, has many skills such as:

 **Eating:** Akoni once ate a cherry pie in one bite. Not only that, but Akoni is shown to have an enormous appetite and can swallow large foods in one bite.

 **Navigation Expertise:** Akoni has shown to be an excellent navigator, unlike Sarah who has a complete lack of orientation.

 **Singing** : Akoni rarely sings; however, he does it fairly well when he does.

 **Staring** : Akoni is good at staring with Sarah in their Staring Contest Game.

 **Strength:** Akoni has shown to be very physically strong. However, he cannot even tear a piece of paper apart or open a bottle/jar without Sarah's help.

 **|-Devil Fruit-|**

He has eaten an Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows him to become a miniature hawaiian volcano. Because he is an "Awakened Zoan", he is able to recover much more rapidly that normal Zoan users, even after suffering high amounts of damage.

 **Statistics**

 **Japanese Name:** Kazan Kazan no Mi, Model Volcano

 **English Name:** Volcano Volcano Fruit

 **Meaning:** Volcano

 **Type:** Mythical Zoan

The Kazan Kazan no Mi, Model Volcano allows the user to transfom into a volcano or a volcano-hybrid.

 **|-Capabilities-|**

User can create, shape and manipulate molten rock (magma while underground, lava when on surface), a mixture of molten or semi-molten rock, volatiles and solids.

 **|-Applications-|**

■-Create/generate/increase molten stone. Shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate molten stone.

■-Cause Earthquakes and/or open fissures.

■-Geo-Thermokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants.

■-Heat Absorption

■-Heat Generation varying from painful burns to combustion.

■-Magma Attacks

■-Move/lift molten stone at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, or air.

■-Poison Generation

■-Tectonic Plate Manipulation

■-Volcanic Glass Manipulation

 **|-Techniques-|**

■-Elemental Invisibility using molten stone.

■-Geo-Thermokinetic Combat

■-Magma Mimicry

■-Magma Regeneration

■-Petrification into molten stone.

■-Terraportation using molten stone.

 **|-Associations-|**

■-Ash Manipulation

■-Earth Manipulation

■-Fire Manipulation

■-Fireproof Skin and/or Thermal Resistance both something you _really_ will need.

■-Miasma Emission

■-Plasma Manipulation

■-Poison Manipulation

■-Smoke Manipulation

■-Soot Manipulation

■-Thermal Manipulation for more general temperature manipulation.

 **|-Weaknesses-|**

 **■-** Kuzan (better known by his former alias Aokiji)'s Devil Fruit powers would quite possibly be the greatest threat to the Kazan Kazan no Mi, Model Volcano.

 **■-** Being in volcano form makes the user very slow. Akoni compensates for this by riding around on the top of Sarah's head like the good old days when he was just her cap.

 **■-** Control is _extremely_ important. Unconscious use of this power isn't something to laugh at.

 **■-** Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits.

■-Even though it has some sort of manipulation of the elements listed above, it is not as strong as the Logia-class Devil Fruits with the respective elements have. Other Logia-class Devil Fruit users with these elements may be even able to use them against the Kazan Kazan no Mi, Model Volcano.

■-Molten stone can be slowed/stopped by water, ice or cold.

■-The standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

●- **Haki** -●

Akoni has shown to be capable of using Busoshoku Haki to increase the destructive power of his molten stones. By imbuing them with this power, they can damage a Devil Fruit user like Luffy, since with Busoshoku, it can hit his substantial body.


End file.
